Prison Bus
2/5 (TLAD) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = NO_SMOKING_VEHICLES |modelname = pbus |handlingname = PBUS |textlabelname = PBUS |roadspawn = No (TLAD) Parked (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_PrisGuard_01 |roadspawngroups = TLAD |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Police Prison Bus (formerly named "Prison Bus") is a bus featuring in The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The Prison Bus assumes various elements from various heavy vehicles, where the cowl (hood) design is based on the , although lacking its distinctive power bulge. The headlights and grille bear a loose resemblance to the . As for the bus body, the design is loosely based on the CV200 body. The Prison Bus in The Lost and Damned is very different to the normal Bus as it is shorter, faster, and heavily armored for prison inmate transportation and protection for the Alderney State Correctional Facility. The bus' design is comparable to that of a typical American school bus, but features barred windows intended to keep transported inmates inside. The front area is reminiscent of that of a Yankee, even though both have different details and is available in a grayish light blue with Alderney State Department of Corrections emblems and ASCF stencils on both sides and both ends, between the roof lights. The vehicle also appears with two large grey bumpers on both ends, with an attached Liberty City license plate. Players can only have access to the vehicle by using the doors on the right side, while the rear end door only serves as a decoration and cannot be used. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Now known as the "Police Prison Bus", the bus shares the same design from TLAD. However, the bus now is blue in color and bears the livery of Bolingbroke Penitentiary State Prison. It comes with a white checkered pattern on the roof and looks much cleaner, compared to the previous rendition. The vehicle also features Gruppe 6 logos on the sides, just near the front part of the front fenders. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' The Prison Bus performs much better than the Bus due to its shorter wheelbase and lighter construction. It has moderately good suspension and steering for a vehicle of its class, but given it is an armored vehicle, it suffers from poor acceleration, although it can achieve considerably good top speeds. Its heavy weight also allows for the ability to push aside smaller vehicles with ease. Also, the Prison Bus is All-Wheel Drive, which makes it a good performer off-road and on rough, uneven terrain. The Prison Bus is also durable at head-on collisions and rarely its engine is set aflame when severely damaged. The Prison Bus is powered by a modeled twin-cam straight-4 cylinder with a turbocharger, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all wheel configuration. It shares the same high-revving engine sound with the Bus. TLAD Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, performance of the Prison Bus is rather basic for a vehicle of this type: being a slow and heavy vehicle, but it makes up for the weight and the armor. The Prison Bus still has a high top speed for a bus, in its class, but has poor braking and average handling, apart that it can tip over to the side at high speeds, making fast cornering considerably dangerous. The replacement of the AWD layout in favour of a RWD layout makes this vehicle less powerful off-road and would have trouble at climbing up pronounced slopes, but is still able to sort out uneven terrains thanks to the suspension. The Prison Bus' high price of $550,000 in GTA Online could be considered 'not worth it', since it cannot seat as many as the normal Dashound and Bus. The Prison Bus is powered by the same modeled twin-cam straight 4 with a turbocharger featured in TLAD. This time, however, it is coupled to a 4-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. The engine sound is roughly similar to that of the other buses in the game. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery PrisonBus-TLAD-Decals.png|Decals of the TLAD rendition of the Prison Bus. PolicePrisonBus-GTAV-Front.png|The Police Prison Bus in GTA V (Rear quarter view). PrisonBus-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Police Prison Bus on Rockstar Social Club. GTAV-Heists-Update10.jpg|The Prison Bus in one of the Heists Update promotional screenshots. PrisonBreakBus-JobImage-GTAO.jpg|Prison Break - Bus Job Image, featuring the Police Prison Bus. Videos File:GTA V - How to get the Prison Bus|Easiest way to obtain and store a Police Prison Bus in GTA V. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''The Lost and Damned'' *Off Route - Thomas Stubbs sends Johnny Klebitz to rescue many prisoners and take them to a few boats in order to set them free. In order to avoid subsequent the Prison Bus is thrown in the water. *Get Lost - The Prison Bus only makes a minor appearance during the raid at the Alderney State Correctional Facility, where it is seen parked next to the entrance. *The Prison Bus is a prominent vehicle during the multiplayer match Witness Protection, where defenders (as the NOOSE Team) must protect the vehicle, while the attackers (as The Lost MC) have to destroy it. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Father/Son (more details) Grand Theft Auto Online ;Missions *Bust Out - Up to four players are sent by Lester to rescue Gustavo, who is held in a Prison Bus. The player(s) have to intercept the Bus and take Gustavo to Lester's Warehouse in Murrieta Heights. ;Heists *Prison Break - Bus - Four players have to steal a Prison Bus as a setup of the main heist. The vehicle is transporting a high-level prisoner and is being escorted by an FIB Buffalo and a Police Maverick. As the ambush team takes out the security and losing the wanted level, they store the Prison Bus to a scrapyard near Sandy Shores. *The Prison Bus is used in the heist finale. While the player assigned as Demolition have to get rid of the scheduled Prison Bus, the players assigned as Officer and Prisoner should use the vehicle stolen in the setup mission, in order to get access to the penitentiary. After getting in, two players, disguised as a cop and a prisoner respectively, start shooting at the prison guards and the NOOSE team in order to rescue Maxim Rashkovsky. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' The Prison is notably rare and it is one of the unique vehicles. *Only used during Off Route, where Johnny must hijack it full of inmates. To obtain it, the player must park the bus at a safehouse parking lot (The GTA IV ones or the clubhouse), move a safe distance away, and then kill themselves. *The bus also can be seen in the mission "Get Lost" when the player must break into the Alderney State Correctional Facility and then when he is breaking out. Although cannot be entered, is still possible to obtain it, but requires time and patience: When the player is tasked to leave the facility, they have to leave the bike without exiting the gate; then taking a heavy vehicle while keeping the camera where the bus is parked (any vehicle should be able to push the vehicle, but an SUV like a Patriot or a Cavalcade would be easier). After that, they have to push the bus out of the gate (moving the bike if necessary) and, once both vehicles are out, drive the bike outside the facility (Careful, entering again will cause a wanted level of 3 stars). The player must keep pushing the vehicle to the Lost MC Clubhouse (is recommended to push with the rear of the stolen vehicle to avoid damage), while having to switch between the bike and the vehicle, because the bus vanishes when is too far away or if the bike is too far away or severely damaged, the mission fails. Once the player arrives at the club, one must place the bus in the parking lot, put the stolen vehicle out of there, take the bike and finish the mission. After finishing the game and once gaining control of the protagonist, the player can drive to the clubhouse for the vehicle. If done correctly; the Prison Bus should be parked on there, available to enter and drive. TLAD Multiplayer *In multiplayer, players can race with the prison bus when the vehicle class is selected as "Trucks". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Found parked in numerous spots in the Bolingbroke Penitentiary. By entering the prison through the front gate and continuing straight down the road leading directly through the buildings, one will eventually run up against an immobile, locked gate through which several prison buses can be seen. The only ways to obtain them are to circle around the prison until reaching a gap between two prison buildings leading to the courtyard. Obtaining it is highly dangerous, due to the four stars wanted level acquired when trespassing the prison. Alternatively, it is possible to use a Cargobob to lift the vehicle and take it to a safe area; if the player is quick enough, he will get only a two stars wanted level. *In the mission Father/Son, when reaching the port city bridge, a Prison Bus will come from the opposite side of the bridge. To obtain it, the player must use the Sentinel as a barricade to get in it (as it will not stop by putting the car in front of it). Later, they have to destroy the Sentinel until the mission fails and, subsequently, cancelling to repeat it. After that, the player will appear riding it. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A Prison Bus is featured during a mission for Lester, in which the player(s) must stop the bus and rescue a prisoner on board, but it cannot be kept after the mission is complete. *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $550,000, after completing The Prison Break. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $731,500. Trivia General *The truck's horn varies in each between games. In TLAD, it uses the same truck horn as the Ripley and the Bus, while in GTA V, it uses a truck horn similar to the Mule. *The roof lights are oddly modeled like "tinted windows", showing the inside in a certain angle. However, in GTA V, these are correctly modeled and functional at night. ''The Lost of Damned'' *The Prison Bus, along with the Annihilator and Lifeguard, are the only police vehicles with a radio in single player. *The Prison Bus only seats four occupants like the normal Bus, but in the mission Off Route, Johnny and the six prisoners will be in the same vehicle. **All these prisoners will be oddly placed inside, with their feet under the bus' floor and visible in the rear wheel wells. Accelerating and then braking will reveal this. **The seats also have missing textures on the underside. *Although the TLAD rendition is a law enforcement vehicle, the Tollbooths will treat it as a civilian vehicle. *Unusually, the player can pick up prostitutes, despite the vehicle is normally affiliated with the law enforcement and the fact that a Bus is unable to pick them. **In fact, the animation for the third "service" will be distorted, as the prostitute will move slowly to the driver's seat while performing the animation. *It is clear that the Prison Bus is based on the School Bus wrecks seen in the game. Both shares the same design, but the Prison Bus has barred windows and is a bit smaller than those wrecks. *For some reason, regardless if the Prison Bus is spawned with trainers, repaired with the health cheat or respawing in the Safehouses' parking lots, the fourth window of the left side (starting from the driver's window) will always have a missing glass pane. *While the Prison Bus has no manufacturer badges, police chatter will refer it as "a blue Brute prison bus". Navigation }}pl:Prison Bus es:Prison Bus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Buses Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicle Class Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid